Little Wonders
by winkyface
Summary: Cursed with Immortality Naruto wanders the earth with no purpose until an unexpected and tragic meeting with one Mary Alice Brandon changes his life. And maybe, just maybe, there was more to his existence than simply staying alive and waiting for the end to come. One-shot!


**AN; **Just a one shot to get back in the swing of things and to avoid studying for midterms again 8D

**OVO**

_"Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain."_

**XO**

He's been traveling the lands for ages now and he swears that he's seen anything and everything there is to see about the not so big planet people now called earth. He's lived through his generation and the next and the next and the next and well, you get the picture.

By some twisted stroke of luck, the gift (more like curse) that all the baddies back in his time strived for was bestowed (cursed) upon him by Kami knows what or whatever divine force acted above there and really, at the time he laughed it off. Like, how ironic was it that Orochimaru, Madara, and pretty much _a lot _of the people back then jumped through flaming hoops and leapt across the hurdle of sanity just for the sake of living forever and he happened to attain it without really ever trying and realizing it until all his friends were greying and decaying and he was just _there_, in his prime and still very much as badass as he was when he ended the war. Now though, it wasn't so funny anymore.

At one point an aging Sakura theorized that his natural Uzumaki regeneration and vitality was somehow altered and enhanced to the point of immortality by Kurama but he couldn't have cared less _why _and_ how _he was immortal since he was too busy watching the love of his life take one step closer to leaving him with every passing day. After Sakura died he didn't really see any reason to stay in the village any longer and just like that Uzumaki Naruto fell off the face of the Elemental Nations and simply let the time pass him.

He remembered Kurama's pitying looks, after all who would know best about living forever and _alone _than the biju and Naruto strived to find away around the seal to release his friend. He could have kept him in his seal forever, but he was nowhere near selfish enough to keep the fox as a sort of eternal companion. He's already experienced the best (Sakura) of his life and it was time the fox lived his and found something or someone to keep him happy 'cause he definitely wasn't all rays of sunshine anymore and it would have sucked for the fox to stay with him. So after a tearful goodbye (On both parties, not that Kurama would ever admit to crying over a 'flesh bag') he released the biju and once the last of his friend's chakra left him, leaving him weakened and delirious with fatigue he could only smile thinking he can finally die now. Of course that was a foolish thought, he scoffed, life was never easy for him so why should now be any different. He didn't die and he still didn't age and that was the exact point where Naruto simply accepted the fact that he'd be around till the world ended or something ended him (Which was highly unlikely).

One of his companions, yes he did take on some life partners, asked him why he wouldn't just off himself and save himself the heartache. A question he answered with a simple "I never give up and I wouldn't be able to face everyone I loved if I saw them again under those circumstances." No one could ever say he was a quitter. Still, no matter how many times he cycled over with loving someone and getting left behind, the pain and the loneliness never dulled. But then again, going through the rest of his life without any lovin' would be more painful than losing his loved ones. At least he had the memories to look back on.

**OVO**

It's 1920 and he's wearing a crisp black oxford shirt with black suspenders and an orange tie, yeah he was _still _in love with that color, tucked into a pair of black trousers that he couldn't wait to get out of once he gets back to his home. Really, why did they have to make everything so itchy these days? His black brogue shoes scuffed against the brick road while his wide blue eyes took in the willing flappers that took in his untamed golden hair, gorgeous (What? Of course he's gonna have an ego the size of Kurama after having women throw themselves at him again and again) blue eyes, tall and broad stature and exotic dusky skin, the whisker marks that broadened and lightened over time only added to his appeal and he winks at them and continues his search for alcohol.

This was the one thing he couldn't wait to pass, alcohol has been a mental and emotional crutch for a while now and the prohibition meant no alcohol, which translated into a grumpy Naruto and girls didn't like grumpiness so he _really _needed a fix to let loose and find some companionship again.

He stops on his path abruptly when the heavy scent of blood assaults his senses and while he was over the days of trying to save everyone and anything that needed saving he couldn't stop his feet from gunning it to the source. His nose lead him into a fairly deserted alley and lying beside one of the dumpsters was a small girl with blood oozing out of her mangled neck.

"You poor thing," He whispers quietly, his hand clenches angrily at the thought that someone could do this to a defenseless girl but then he remembers how cruel humans can be and he's pretty thankful that a mangled neck was all she ended up with. This he could heal.

Scooping her easily into his arms he made sure her position didn't jostle her too much before looking on both sides of the alley and disappearing in a yellow flash.

They appear in his bedroom in a flash of yellow, laying her down on his bed gently he went about healing her with the mystical palm jutsu, something Sakura hammered into him to learn for years and he gives a satisfied nod as the flesh mended back and all he can do now is sit and wait for her to wake up.

It takes three days for her to move and even then Naruto felt a little bit of his heart breaking when the steady beating of her heart slows and weakens and he just sits there and waits for the inevitable last beat. When it came he's shocked at the tears that trailed down his whiskered cheeks because after all these years he thought for sure he'd be immune to death, especially of one he had no immediate connection to but something happens and then it clicks. She's been turned to one of those things that humans called vampires that he's ran into a handful of times before and he's even more sure of it now that her ruby eyes are staring at him with some sort of child like fascination and _a lot _of hunger.

He doesn't stop her when she lunges for him and attaches herself to his neck and he feels the familiar sting of her kinds' venom. It's not like he could turn into a vampire, his bloodline cleansed out the venom too fast for him to turn (Something he learned in his time with an Egyptian vampiress) so he just sits there and lets her feed, absentmindedly running a hand up and down her back.

The first time Alice laid her eyes on him she was assaulted with visions of him and her with others and they were happy. Her mind and her heart tried their best to make her _not _bite him but eventually that newborn thirst trumped over it and she found herself straddling him with her teeth embedded in his neck. She would've cried if she could, she firmly believed she was killing him, her happiness, but then he's rubbing her back and humming a song like she wasn't draining his life out of him and the visions came back with a vengeance and she watched. They would have a life together that they'll eventually share with others that didn't feed on humans because really, this was the first and last time she'd ever feed off a human. No matter how good he tasted.

When she's done she pulls back and smiles at him brightly, which was promptly returned albeit tiredly and she adjusts herself on his lap, hands curling on his broad shoulders, "Hi." She whispers shyly.

He yawns and smacks his lips, smiling at her tiredly his large hands settles on her slim hips and he notes with a little amusement how tiny she really is compared to him 'cause the tips of his fingers overlapped on her back. "Hello." He responds easily and slumps in his chair.

She carefully regards him to make sure he wasn't about to keel over but the visions continue and she figures it's going to be okay. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon and that's all I really remember," she pouts, "But I can see the future and you're in it… With me." She says quietly.

Naruto's brow rose but his smile never faltered, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I remember way too much. I can't see the future but I wouldn't mind spending it with you." He says earnestly, and he honestly didn't mind. She was immortal, he was immortal and fuck him if he turned down something that could potentially be awesome. He always leapt first without looking so why should now be any different. When she presses her lips to his shyly he figures that maybe it won't take so long for them to fall in together.

Her hands slide down to his chest, right above his heart and her lips drew down in a frown, "I'm immortal." He says simply.

She perks up with this megawatt smile on her face and he basks in it because the fact that he could make her smile like that just by being him makes his heart lurch and he just has to kiss her, so he does.

**XO **

It's 2002 and Naruto revisited all the wonders that the world has to offer and then some, with Alice, and he hasn't regretted his decision at all. They were in love now and more in synch with each other than he thought was ever possible and they're happy.

He never felt alone anymore (hasn't since 1920) and a tiny part of that was from living with six other vegetarian vampires but mostly from the sweet woman he had on his arm, his soul-mate, his wife ("Naruto when are you going to make an honest woman out of me!" Alice yells), and his reason for living.

Broken out of his thoughts by a gasp he looks up and grins smugly at the vampire riding him. He thrusts up harshly; enjoying the loud moan that spilled from her lips he takes her hand and kisses her palm. It's a sweet gesture and he feels her insides clench and his grin simmers down to a small smile at the woman gasping and riding out the last of her release while her thighs wraps around his pelvis snugly to keep him from bucking up.

She comes down from her high and she looks down at him, so full of love and contentment that it literally took his breath away. "I love you." She says unwaveringly.

So maybe he was wrong, maybe he hasn't seen and experienced all the wonders of the world because looking at her now and knowing he'll get to see this and have her for the rest of his life, was a little wonder in itself.

He smiles and slants his lips over hers, "I love you too."

**OVO**

Hope y'all enjoyed! 'Cause I really had fun writing this (:


End file.
